


Inviting Trouble

by Lumelle



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Wedding preparations are wearing down on Keigo. Of course, Genichirou is more than happy to help him relax a bit.





	Inviting Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my first prompt set at GetYourWordsOut. Because obviously pictures of a photocopier and a castle mean Tango smut. (Okay, there were words in there too, but whatever. Just pretend the photocopier inspired the smut.)

When Keigo had suggested they have the wedding at his childhood home, Genichirou had expected something rather like the Atobe mansion in Tokyo: grandiose and lavish to the point of ridiculous, yet still falling within his understanding of what a human residence should look like. He had been somewhat shaken to finally arrive at their destination after an exhausting flight only to find himself looking up at an actual castle. The gardens were something out of a fairytale, while the architecture was more reminiscent of a military fortification. Still, the most surprising part had been how very easy it had been to imagine little Keigo growing up here, chasing a puppy around the vast gardens and playing hide and seek in the echoing hallways.

Chasing a dog around still happened sometimes, Keigo happily ignoring the threat of grass stains on his expensive clothes as he wrestled with his furry friend in a rare spot of sunlight. Hide and seek was a lost cause, though, considering how very easy it was to find Keigo even in such an enormous building.

All right, perhaps that was somewhat unfair of him to say. After all, this was hardly an ordinary situation.

A maid with a frightened expression flitted past him in the corridor, clutching a tray to her chest. Genichirou sighed, shaking his head as he followed the sound of Keigo’s shouting. He loved this man, really he did, and yet sometimes he almost wondered why.

The door to Keigo’s study was open, which greatly facilitated the way his voice carried through the hallways. He’d taken over the room quite thoroughly in the couple of weeks since their arrival in England, with seemingly every visible surface covered with notes and pictures and printouts. In the middle of all this stood Keigo, eyes blazing with righteous fury, yelling profanities in too many languages for Genichirou to count.

There was a cup of tea set primly on the desk, still steaming. At least that explained why the poor maid had come anywhere near the beast.

Genichirou closed the door behind himself, wanting to spare the rest of the castle’s inhabitants from at least some of his beloved monster’s ire. Walking closer, he raised his voice enough to be heard over the tirade. “That bad, huh?”

Keigo spun on his heel, eyes sparking as he saw Genichirou. “Oh, don’t you start!” He slammed a hand against his desk, causing the tea cup to shake. “I’ll have you know I’m this close to calling the whole thing off!”

Genichirou tilted his head to the side, studying the way Keigo set his fingers mere millimeters apart. “That seems a bit too close for me.” As though that would ever happen. Once Keigo had his mind set on something, he never backed off. The wedding had been an inevitability ever since Keigo had accepted his proposal.

Sometimes he wondered if this hadn’t been inevitable even years before that, but that was neither here nor there.

“Well, too bad, because I’m absolutely done!” Keigo huffed and turned away, marching along the length of the room. “I’m driving myself to an early grave trying to coordinate everything, and then things like this happen!”

“And what exactly has happened?” Genichirou didn’t flinch as Keigo shot him an ugly glare, far too accustomed to his lover’s fouler moods by now. “Don’t look like that. I can hardly be aware of any obstacles if you don’t share them with me.”

“I just got the invitations from the printing company.” Keigo pointed at a box sitting at the end of the desk, the top of it cut open. “Except apparently they can’t get even the smallest things right!”

“Oh?” Genichirou walked up to the desk, picking out one of the invitations. They seemed to follow the design Keigo had showed him some time ago, white and gold with elegant black lettering. As he scanned through the text, though, he frowned. “That is not the date we agreed on.”

“Exactly!” Keigo threw his arms in the air. “Even if we could shuffle the florist and catering and decorations around, a lot of our guests have already made their travel plans! We can’t send out these invitations, it’s just not possible!”

“Indeed.” It was a problem, sure, but not really something that should have sent Keigo into such a fit that Genichirou could hear him yelling from several corridors away. “Have you contacted them yet?”

“What use would that be?” Keigo sighed, turning away with a dramatic shake of his head. “The printing company’s schedule is packed, it was difficult enough to get our order in the first time. Even if they did a rush reprint, it’d be too late to get all the invitations sent out on time. And before you even suggest it, I absolutely refuse to stoop to digital invitations!”

“I wasn’t going to.” Genichirou stepped closer to his brooding lover. “Keigo.” He reached his arms around Keigo, resisting the urge to smirk as he felt the tense body leaning back against him. “I know you want this wedding to be perfect. Really, I do. That drive of yours, that perfectionism, is part of why I fell for you in the first place.”

“Except it’s all ruined,” Keigo murmured, leaning his head against Genichirou’s shoulder. “I can’t just wave my hand and make everything right.”

“If anyone could, it would be you. But you’re right.” Genichirou drew him closer. “But really, you have to accept that not everything will be absolutely perfect. We can’t have our perfect wedding if you run yourself to the ground trying to make it so.”

“We also can’t have our perfect wedding if nobody shows up, or gets the date wrong.”

“Except that’s not going to happen, is it? The most important people already know the date. Besides, it’s not like we can’t get the invitations out anyway.”

“Well, what can we do? Cross out the date and correct it by hand? I will not have that.” Even without looking, Genichirou knew Keigo was scrunching up his nose in distaste.

“Of course not. However, this is hardly the only printing company around. Perhaps the others will not have this exact design, but it shouldn’t be impossible to find a company who can deliver a reasonable replacement in short order.” Especially considering they had the Atobe money at their disposal. Genichirou might have felt somewhat guilty for thinking that, but he wouldn’t have survived years of dating Keigo if he hadn’t managed to accept that things such as rush fees were simply not important here.

“And if it is?” Keigo turned in his arms, glaring up at him in clear challenge. “What if there’s no way to order replacements on time?”

“Then we make our own.” He half expected Keigo to faint at the mere suggestion, yet he soldiered on. “I’m sure there’s a printer or a photocopier somewhere in this monster of a building that’s capable of handling some fancy cardstock, and there are plenty of hands around to apply decorations if you so wish. Perhaps it won’t be perfectly professional, but it will certainly be unique.”

Keigo lifted his eyebrows in clear disbelief. “You want us to make our wedding invitations by hand.”

“It worked well enough for my brother and his wife.”

Some of the anger faded from Keigo’s eyes as he looked aside, sighing. “…Sorry. I didn’t mean to imply —”

“I know.” Genichirou leaned in to press a light kiss on Keigo’s lips. “Keigo, you’re pushing yourself too much with all this. You don’t have to get every detail perfect, and you certainly don’t have to take it all on yourself. You’re going to work yourself to a breakdown.”

“I just want to make sure everything goes well.” Keigo sighed. “I’ve been waiting for this for far too long to let everything be ruined by something I could have fixed.”

“Keigo. No matter what happens, at the end of the day, we will be married.” The mere thought of that made his heart feel weird, but not in a bad way. “Now, I’m sure everything will be fine. All our important people will be there, the food and decorations will be nice, neither of us will stumble over our words and everyone will be happy. However, even if all that failed? We will get married nevertheless. And as far as I’m concerned, that’s what’s important.”

“I know that.” At least that earned him a faint smile. “Still, I can’t stop worrying about the details. I love you, Genichirou. I want the celebration of that love to be perfect.”

“I’m not telling you to simply let everything become a mess. Just that the day will be perfect even if every detail isn’t precisely as you envision it.” Genichirou nuzzled at Keigo’s temple, enjoying the musky mixture of Keigo’s expensive cologne and a hint of sweat. “You need to relax, Keigo, and not just because you’re scaring the staff. You’re making yourself unhappy with all this stress, and I’d never want you to be unhappy because of this.”

“It’s easy for you to say that I need to relax. Less so for me to actually do that.” Keigo sighed. “You know me. I can’t just push these things aside, not until I’m done.”

“I know that.” He pulled Keigo a little closer. “Which is why I’d like to help you, ah, unwind.”

“And how do you plan to do that?” Again the raised eyebrows, though at least now Keigo was giving him a small smirk to accompany it. It would have been much more comforting if it hadn’t been accompanied by such tired, strained eyes.

“Oh, I have some ideas.” Ideas that were probably not entirely proper and respectable, but then, they were engaged, would be married in a matter of weeks. “For example… ever since I first saw this room, I’ve been wondering how you would react if I were to, ah, get lower down on you out on the balcony.”

Keigo blinked, then gave a slightly breathless laugh. “My god, you must be the most ridiculous man to ever live.” As Genichirou scowled, Keigo chuckled, poking at his furrowed brow with one meticulously manicured finger. “No, you really are. How can you be lewd enough to suggest oral sex out in the open but be too prudish to call it that?”

“You understood what I mean.” Genichirou frowned. “Surely that is all that matters.”

“Oh, I definitely understood that.” Keigo smirked. “And I think I’d rather like to take you up on the offer.”

“Good.” Genichirou caught him in another kiss. “I’ll do my best to help you relax.”

“I’m sure you will.” There was still some tension to Keigo’s form, but at least he let Genichirou lead him out to the balcony overlooking the grand garden. It was still ridiculous, Genichirou decided, standing on the balcony of an actual castle over a fairytale garden, but then he had known for a long time now that life with Atobe Keigo would always be more or less ridiculous.

Keigo leaned back against the reiling of the balcony, giving him a curious gaze with a hint of challenge to it. Well, Genichirou had never been one to back away from a challenge. After one last kiss on those delicious lips, he got down on his knees, making quick work of Keigo’s belt. Another moment and he had both Keigo’s pants and underwear halfway down his thighs, revealing the main prize. A voice at the back of his head was busy yelling at him for doing something like this out in the open, but Genichirou ignored it. They were on the top floor, and the railing shielded them from sight from down below. Nobody would be able to enjoy this beautiful sight but him.

He ran his hands along the bare skin, noted the tension still hiding in every inch of Keigo’s body. Well, he’d just have to work through that.

Genichirou set his hands on Keigo’s hips, dragging the hem of his shirt up so the main event would be visible in all its glory. Any other time he might have made some small quip about the silvery tone of the curls surrounding the base of Keigo’s cock, would have smirked at the annoyed huff that was sure to follow. Right now, though, all he cared about was making Keigo feel better, less strained.

No matter how stressed Keigo might have been, it was easy enough for Genichirou to coax his cock to full attention, sucking and licking along the shaft until it stood as proud as its owner. He knew this beauty by heart, could have traced its lines and veins blindfolded if need be. There was no such need now, though, with a particularly sunny day casting a lovely light on Keigo. As Genichirou glanced up he saw a halo of silvery hair that gleamed in the sun, saw a breathless little smile on Keigo’s lips that was much better than the stressed ire of earlier, blue eyes reflecting the sky above.

Then he actually took Keigo’s cock into his mouth, and the blue eyes slipped closed much to his satisfaction.

Genichirou knew some people found it demeaning to perform such acts on their partner, but then, it was hardly a surprise some people were idiots. There was hardly anything more empowering than seeing the ever eloquent Keigo reduced to little more than gasps and curses as Genichirou swallowed him down, working his tongue and lips up and down the length of Keigo’s cock to coax more of those beautiful sounds from his lover. He focused on his task in earnest, only vaguely aware of Keigo’s hands clutching onto the railing in his peripheral vision. What kind of a lover was he if he couldn’t ease his beloved’s strain?

Clearly it wasn’t just stress that had been building up, as it took a surprisingly short time for Keigo’s breathing to grow ragged. Genichirou felt the tension building up under his hands, noticed the telltale swelling against his tongue. A hand tangled in his hair, gripping in a way that could have been painful if it hadn’t been so very welcome. This was, of course, his cue to work even harder, taking his triumph as Keigo finally let out a muffled gasp, coming with a jerk of his hips.

Genichirou glanced up, saw Keigo’s head hanging down and his mouth open with heavy breaths. Genichirou swallowed down everything Keigo had to offer him, taking a moment to lick him clean afterwards. Keigo shivered as Genichirou tucked him back into his clothes and stood up, the blue eyes still heavy-lidded as they locked on Genichirou.

Leaning in, Genichirou pressed a kiss to the corner of Keigo’s mouth, knowing his lover could be fussy sometimes about whether he wanted to taste himself in Genichirou’s mouth. Apparently today was not one of those fussy days, as Keigo wrenched Genichirou’s mouth closer to his, drawing him into a deep, still slightly breathless kiss.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Keigo murmured.

“Yes, I am.” He wasn’t one to lie.

“Oh, for the love of… that’s not what I meant and you know it.” And yet Keigo was smiling at him, an actual relaxed smile instead of the pinched smirks he had been wearing recently. It was most definitely an improvement. “Once I can trust my legs to work again, I’m going to drag you to our bedroom and have my revenge.”

“I look forward to it.” Genichirou smirked. “Of course, I could just throw you over my shoulder and carry you off, but I’m not sure you would enjoy that.”

“Not particularly, no. I’m not some prey to be hunted down.” Keigo returned his smirk. “Of course, if you’d like to practice the bridal carry instead…”

“And here I was thinking you weren’t going to wear a dress.” Ignoring the indignant response, he lifted Keigo rather effortlessly into his arms. Sure, his lover was not exactly a featherweight with his solid frame and firm muscle, but Genichirou was more than strong enough to make up for that.

Sorting out the invitations could wait.


End file.
